Session 20
Beastmen attack! Herbert finds himself easily outnumbered and surrounded. His knee is torn and he falls the the ground while beastmen pummel him. The rest of the crew rush up deck and a fierce battle commences. Almost everyone fares poorly, the bestial creatures getting the better of them. Seigbert and Renate are the exception, with Renate keeping her distance firing a cross bow and Seigbert best all those who approach him. Several beastmen do serious damage to the ships rudder and helm. Ava manages to best a Brayshamman in a magical duel and the tides begin to turn for the group as one after the other the beatmen fall. One final wound is delt to the group as Eriks knee is smashed and his bone badly broken, rending both his legs badly hurt. After the encounter the group do their best to recuperate and travel to the Signal Tower. They see it has been attacked and send in Seigbert to scout around. He finds the remains of a battle between Reikland troops and beastmen. Heading to the top of the tower he ignites the Signal device before returning to the trap door. Listening in he hears sounds coming from below and begins to pile stones on the door to block whomever is inside. Unfortunately for him a Minotaur bursts open the hatch at the request of a female voice. Seigbert runs for the boat with beastmen in pursuit. The rest of the group aboard the barge see him running from the tower while being chased by beastment. Etelka and Ernest also show themselves. Hoping on a horse they ride south. Seigbert is almost run over by the Minotaur but thanks to Herberts aim, it drops its weapon and Seigbert escapes down the hill. The Minotaur giving chase and several ungors pick up its dropped weapon, while a bray shamman begins to cast magic. The rest of the group push the boat away from the docks and Seigward throws out a rope for Seigbert to grab. Seigbert leaps into the water grabbing the rope and the boat moves away with beastmen attempting to follow in the water. The Minotaur smashes through the jetty and gets stuck, it is killed after Herbert lands his fifth consecutive shot. The Brayshamman also miscasts and ends up entangled in his robes. He calls for a retreat and the remaining beastmen leave the River Wolf alone. The group decide to head to Castle Reikguard and alert the troops their of the attack. The meet a boat of soldiers halfway responding to the now lit Signal Tower. Landrich Reich, the Captain of the guard listens to what the group has to say and heads their with the group following. After the troops make sure the tower is empty the group are allowed access to check structural damage since they helped build it. While some pretend to check for structural damage, Seigbert and Seigward head into the hatch trying to find what Etelka seen. There they find the diary of Dagmar Von Wittgenstein and his explanation of finding a large piece of moon rock. It seems it was taken to Castle Wittgenstein, and the group now know Etelkas plans.